Crushed
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Jade and Tori have been best friends since their freshman year. It's now their junior year and Jade feels a little differently about her best friend. Does Tori feel the same? Let's see how things play out, shall we? (Dk what to rate it so let's just say it's T)
1. The Day We Met

**Oh my god, I'm so excited for this story! I've never really been interested in something like this before, but when smardiculous asked me to do this, I felt something different about it. So here's chapter one. I know Tori and Jade are a little OOC, but come on. Victoria Justice in beanies and band tees? Elizabeth Gillies in checkered flannels and tattoos? Who wouldn't find that hot? But whatever changes we made (Yes, smardiculous is a co-author considering this wasn't my idea I just tweaked things a bit) we made because we can. This is fanfiction, anything's possible. I could date Ellen Page or Selena Quintanilla could still be alive. Enough rambling, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't even own the idea for the story! I had to run everything by smardiculous before I wrote anything haha**

I never planned on falling for Victoria Vega. If I'm being honest, Tori has been my best friend, other than Beck, since she transferred to Hollywood Arts. I'm always my happiest when I'm around her, and it took me a while to figure out why. I know most people think I'm a gank to her, but that's just my thing. So what if I have an attitude? She doesn't care, so that's all that matters to me.

She transferred here our freshman year and we've been friends since her first day. Our mutual friend, Andre, introduced us at lunch and we kinda just clicked. She was wearing a light gray beanie with her hair down, a pair of faded blue denim skinny jeans, a black Paramore t shirt, a charm bracelet with a little microphone charm, a silver ring with her name carved into it, and a pair of black and white converse.

I was wearing my red and black checkered flannel unbuttoned with a black camisole under it, black skinny jeans, my black combat boots, black studded eyebrow piercing, and a necklace with a mini black diamond skull on it. I hadn't dyed my hair black yet, so it was brown with red extensions to match my flannel. The tattoo of a feather I have on my collar bone was visible and when my cami rode up, so was the white rose that wraps around my right hip.

_~Flashback~_

_Beck and I are talking about some random stuff during lunch when Andre sits down next to Beck. A girl I'd never seen before sits down next to him, across from me._

_'Who's your friend, Andre?' Beck asks._

_'Beck. Jade. This is Tori, Trina Vega's little sister.' Andre introduces._

_'Let's hope she's nothing like her sister.' I say, smirking._

_'Oh, she's not. Did you go to the big showcase?' Andre asks us._

_'Not this year, why?' Beck answers._

_'She covered for Trina. Her tongue swelled up to where she couldn't even put it back into her mouth!' Andre recounts, laughing afterwards._

_'Crap, I wish I'd seen that!' I really wish I'd gone to the showcase._

_'I'm right here, you know. And you just wanna see my sister with a potato tongue, don't you?' Tori asks me._

_I nod and she pulls out her phone, messing with it before she shows me a picture of Trina with her swollen tongue. Andre was right, her tongue was HUGE._

_'Damn, that's a HUGE tongue!' I smile, trying to imagine Trina attempting to talk with that potato tongue._

_'Imagining Trina with a potato tongue?' Beck asks._

_I shake my head. 'Trina TALKING with a potato tongue.'_

_'Ah.'_

_Tori messes with her phone again and this time she sets it in the middle of the table. 'Wanna do the honors, Jade?'_

_I smile and press play. It's a video of Trina talking with her potato tongue; it looks like she's trying to get Tori to stop recording her. We all laugh like crazy and replay the video at least a dozen times._

_'I think we're gonna make pretty great friends, Vega.' I say with a small grin._

_She returns it with one of her own. 'So do I, Jade. So do I.'_

**So? How is it so far? Do you like it? Sorry for the long note at the beginning. The story needs a little bit of explanation in order for it to make sense. So basically, Jade and Beck never dated, Jade never hated Tori, Cat and Robbie didn't become their friends until their sophomore year (Tori and Jade met their freshman year), and those are the only changes I can think of right now. Until next time my little buttercups!**

**~SC**


	2. No Longer Pretending and Do Over Kisses

**Okay guys, I was gonna upload this tomorrow on Christmas...but I suppose you guys can get your gift a little early. Here's chapter two of Crushed.**

Over time, my feelings developed into a small crush. I thought it would pass, but it never did. If anything, my feelings got stronger. There are plenty of things she's done that could have been the cause of my change of feelings. However, one instance stands out from the rest to me.

We just got out of school for the summer last year and Tori asked me if I wanted to sleep over. She had invited Cat too, but when I got to Tori's house, she said Cat couldn't make it because of something she had to do regarding her brother. I honestly can't remember.

Anyway, we were in Tori's room playing Questions.

_~Flashback~_

_'Okay, when did you have your first kiss?' Tori asks me._

_'I was 12 and Beck and I just wanted to get it over with. Didn't like it one bit.' I answer honestly._

_Tori looks curious now. 'Why not?'_

_'Ah ah ah. You can't ask two questions in a row. It's my turn.' I smirk when I see her getting impatient._

_'Fine, hurry and ask your question.'_

_'Favorite band?'_

_'Paramore. Why didn't you enjoy your kiss with Beck?'_

_I knew it. 'Because it was with Beck. Favorite color?'_

_'Purple. Is Beck a bad kisser or something?'_

_'Or something. Pets?'_

_'I want a cat. What do you mean by "or something?"'_

_'He's a guy, okay?' I blurt out. I haven't told anyone I like girls yet, not even Beck or Tori._

_'You're gay, Jade?' Tori asks, surprised._

_'It's still my turn, Tor.' I smile a little. 'Do you have a problem with it?'_

_Tori looks me over, humming as she does. 'I don't see any difference, so no. I don't have a problem with it. If it makes you feel any better, I'm bi.'_

_I look at her, a little surprised. 'Seriously?'_

_She nods. 'Okay, my turn. Do you want a do-over first kiss?'_

_I cock my head to the side, confused. 'Excuse me?'_

_'A do-over first kiss. If you're gonna kiss one of your best friends, you might as well do it with one who's your preferred gender. The offer's not gonna last forever and the clock's ticking, West.'_

_She has that knowing smirk on her face. She knows I won't back down from that unofficial challenge. Every time she calls me West, she's challenging me. So I nod and next thing I know, I have a soft pair of lips on mine. She pulls away before I can respond and yawns._

_'I'm tired. Let's go to bed.'_

_We get into her bed and she's out the second her head hits the pillow._

**I wanna get to know my readers better, so I'm gonna ask you guys two questions?**

**1. If you could have a do-over first kiss (or your actual first kiss), who would you want it to be with? (Can be anyone)**

**2. What did you guys do for Christmas? And if you don't celebrate Christmas, what did you guys do for your holidays?**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and all other happy holiday greetings! Until next time my little candy canes!**

**~SC**


	3. Thinking About Tori

**Alright, short chapter, I know...I got stuck and didn't know where to go from the do-over kiss. Speaking of the do-over kiss:**

**diddlybops: I like your response haha. There are sooooooo many people I'd have a do-over first kiss with if I had the chance...Natasha Negovanlis, Elizabeth Gillies, Jillian Rose Reed, Ellen Page, and maybe Matt Davern to name a few.**

**Guest: That's so cute, Kayla! If I had a significant other, my opinion would be different for my do-over first kiss.**

I got no sleep that night and went home early the next morning. I left a note saying my mom needed me home early. Turns out that was true, considering we were going on a short vacation my mom didn't tell me about until I got home that morning. Nice timing, right? It was a nice little getaway, but it gave me way too much time to think. And the only thing on my mind since the kiss? Tori.

_~Flashback~_

_'Jade, honey? What's up? You've seemed really out of it since we left for Hawaii.' My mom looks at me, concerned._

_We just got back from visiting my cousins in Honalulu and I'm helping my mom unpack._

_'Yeah, I'm fine. Just missing Beck and Tori, I guess.' One more than the other._

_'Well, why don't you invite them over?' My mom offers._

_'Alright, sure. Let's finish up and I'll go call them.' I smile at my mom and pull out a shirt from my suitcase._

_My mom takes it out of my hands and gives me my phone I had tossed on the bed. 'It's alright, sweetheart. Go ahead and call them now.'_

_I pull up my contacts and decide to call Tori first. I look at the picture on her contact and smile, remembering the day we took that picture._

_We were at school and were both ditching class in the janitor's closet, talking about stupid stuff and laughing._

_'Jade?' My mom's voice brings me out of the memory._

_'Hmmm?'_

_'You were gonna call Tori and Beck, remember?'_

_'Right!' I smile at my mom and press hit Call._

_~End Flashback~_

**I know, I know...not my best work haha. In my opinion, the next couple of chapters after this are better and I know they're short but I'm one of those short and sweet kind of people so I don't know how to prolong anything. Seriously, I watched the entire first season and half of the second season of Awkward in one night. Not good for my playstation haha. But question time!**

**I don't have any questions so if there's anything you wanna ask me, have at it and I'll answer honestly. Until next time my lovelies!**

**~SC**


	4. Awkward Valentines Day

**Okay, I'm sure many of you are wondering when the story's gonna be present day. It should be in Chapter 6 because I have that chapter partially done.**

**ScottyBgood: That would be a very nice way to go about this story but a couple of things wouldn't add up. 1) Jade and Beck never dated in this story. 2) Jade's gay. But that's actually an awesome idea, do you mind if I use that in a future story? And no, isn't a reincarnation of Jade's father...she's her half sister and this is gonna be an incest story :3**

**Anyways, here's chapter 4...it's really short but I was watching the episode of Awkward where it's Valentines Day and Jake gives Jenna that love bug thing (I'm rewatching the whole series) and this flashback happened. It worked out pretty well, I was just gonna make a one-shot but then I remembered it wasn't Valentines Day yet.**

We all hung out and they asked me all about my trip. It felt good spending time with Tori and Beck. They always make me forget about my problems, especially Tori.

_~Flashback~_

_'You'll get over her, sweetheart. It's her loss.' Tori soothes, playing with my hair while I lay on her lap._

_The girl I had been seeing broke up with me, but I'm not very broken up about it. Why would I be? She wasn't the one I really wanted._

_'I know. I don't really care that she broke up with me. It's just so close to Valentines Day...I kinda wish she'd waited.' I sigh, shifting so I was laying on my back._

_Tori smiles and keeps playing with my hair. 'I'm single for V-Day too. Wanna be my Valentine?'_

_She says it so nonchalantly, I have to laugh. 'Only if you'll be mine.'_

_She smiles wide and I return it. 'We're such losers.' She says with a laugh._

_'But we're losers together.'_

_'Yes. Now let's be losers together while watching Awkward.'_

_~End Flashback~_

**SUPER SHORT I KNOW! I'm sooo very sorry about that my little candy canes, but the next chapter is the last flashback chapter before the present day chapters. This is all kinda build up so you guys know what's happening and get to know this Jade better. I may or may not make a few Tori POV chapters later on. Would you guys want that? Or should I just stick to writing as Jade? Frankly, I think I do better writing for Jade than I do for Tori.**

**Question time!**

**Jade forgets her problems by watching Awkward with Tori. How do you forget your problems?**

**(P.S. I just realized the beginning and end authors notes are about the same length as the story itself...whoops?)**


	5. Trusting Beck Pt 1

**Okay guys, this is the last flashback chapter for now. The next chapter is gonna be a present day chapter (this is all just Jade reflecting back on everything, I don't know why I made it like that, but it just happened. It came out rather good if I do say so myself.)**

**ScottyBgood: I was talking more the love triangle idea but I might do a short story where Jade is indeed a supernatural being since it's more outside my comfort zone. It's a prompt idea. OH and with the A/N on the last chapter the word count was 487 and without it was 189.**

The only thing is, Tori's the problem and no amount of Awkward episodes can fix it. I only had a small crush on Tori then compared to now. The only other person I can go to now is Beck. I've almost told him countless times, but tomorrow at school, I'm not gonna chicken out again. He's one of my best friends, I can trust him with this...right?

_~Flashback~_

_'So wait...you're gay?' Beck asks me, looking kinda confused._

_'Yeah...do you have a problem with it?' I ask, kinda scared of his response._

_'I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda disappointed.' Beck says with a small frown._

_My heart drops and I can feel tears prick at my eyes. 'Oh...'_

_'You should've told me sooner, Jade. I've known for a while, I've just been waiting for you to tell me yourself.'_

_I hit his arm as hard as I can and he laughs. 'Oww! What was that for?'_

_'For damn near giving me a fucking heart attack, asshole!' I shout._

_'But to answer your question, no I don't have a problem with it. Who else have you told?'_

_'No one, yet. I'm gonna have to tell Tori soon, though. She's my other best friend so she deserves to know.' I say nervously._

_'She'll react in a positive way, Jade. You're one of her best friends, she'll support you no matter what. Just like me.' Beck says and I start tearing up again._

_He pulls me in for a hug and we stay like that for a good while. When we pull apart, he smiles at me and I smile back._

_'Does this mean we can talk about hot chicks and you'll be my wing man...or wing woman?'_

_I smack his arm and laugh with him. 'Sure, why not.'_

_~End Flashback~_

**Okay, there was a review on Where Do Babies Come From? and it made my whole day. It was from a guest and it just completely made my day. It was a really smartass answer and it made me laugh. Go check it out if you wanna know what the comment was. Anyways, next chapter is a present day chapter and it'll be longer than the flashback ones because of that. Sorry for the 4 chapter wait, but I had to figure out how I wanted to write the plot all the way through before I actually started writing. See you in Part 2 my little buttercups!**


	6. Trusting Beck Pt 2

**Okay, this is the way the chapter was supposed to be, but I thought ending it at 'I'm in love with Tori' was a good place to stop. I was obviously wrong haha. I apologize for not updating sooner, but it's been a crazy few days. My break is over and I'm back in school, so I'll probably have less free time to write. I'll try to upload as often as possible.**

Of course I can trust him. I feel bad for ever questioning it in the first place. Why did I question it? Holy shit, it's that time already? I better get ready for school.

I take off my pajamas and get in the shower, letting the hot water wash away all of my worries. When I get out, I put on my gray and purple checkered flannel unbuttoned with a sleeveless He Is We short underneath, dark blue ripped skinny jeans, my black combat boots, black diamond skull necklace, silver eyebrow studs, and some purple extensions to match my flannel. The feather is visible and the leaves and part of the petals are visible too. I just finished with my hair when I hear my phone go off.

Pick me up today? ~Tori

I smile and text her back.

Trina leave without you? ~Jade

I'm applying my eyeliner when she texts back.

Yes, but I was gonna ask you for a ride anyway. So pick me up? ~Tori

Give me 15 and be ready. ~Jade

I finish my makeup, grab my keys, grab and apple from the kitchen, and head out the door. The drive passes in silence aside from the music on the radio; leaving me with my thoughts once again. Will Beck be able to help me? It would be nice to have someone to talk to about her.

I'm not sure how I didn't crash because I was spaced out the entire drive here. I'm parked in her driveway and she's locking up her house. When she gets in my car, a 1969 red and black Dynacorn Chevy Camaro, she smiles and I return it.

'Thanks for the ride. I don't think I could've handled Trina's off-key singing today. Have you heard her try to sing a Mariah Carey song?'

'What are friends for? It's not singing, it's screeching when Trina's involved. No and I don't want to. Like ever.' I respond in order as I start my car and head to the coffee shop across the street from Hollywood Arts. We talk about random stuff on the way there and when we get out of the car, I can see what she's wearing.

She has a gray beanie with a small High School DXD logo on it, a black Nickleback shirt, black skinny jeans with white splashes of what appears to be bleach, along with her charm bracelet, ring, and black and white converse.

'High School DXD, huh?' I tease, knowing what kind of anime it is.

She laughs and we walk into the coffee shop. 'You know I think Rias is hot. When we watched it at your house that one time, I saw you checking out Akeno. Therefore, you can't give me shit.'

We grab our coffee and head back to my car. 'True. I guess I have a thing for crazy girls. I also check out Yuno from Mirai Nikki and Saeko from High School of the Dead.'

We get in and I start the car. She's got that look that lets me know she's thinking about something. 'They're not just crazy, they're also very violent. Awwwwww, just like you!' She teases, pinching my cheek lightly as she does.

I laugh and park in my parking space. 'Very funny. But I really wouldn't mind having a crazy girlfriend...makes things that much more interesting.'

We get out and go inside. I immediately head to my locker and Tori walks me there before heading over to hers.

'You seem cheery this morning.' A male voice says from behind me.

'You're not exactly dragging today either.' I respond without turning around.

Beck laughs and I turn around. 'Actually, I have to talk to you about something. Do you mind skipping lunch?'

'Skipping lunch, wow. Must be important.' Beck says with a smile. 'If YOU, Jadelyn West, need someone to talk to besides the voices in your head...who am I to say no?'

He says it so genuinely, any doubt I may have had disappears. 'We should get to class. Talk for lunch?'

'Absolutely.' With that, we head our separate ways.

Tori's still at her locker after Beck and I separate for class. 'Ready to head to class?'

She's staring blankly into her locker, looking spaced out.

'Tori?'

Nothing.

I sigh and whistle really loud, making her jump. 'You back here on Earth?'

'Yeah, unless I just died of that heart attack you just gave me.' She says, holding a hand to her chest.

'You were staring blankly into your locker, what else was I supposed to do?' I smile at the way she glares at me.

'Let's just get to class. That's why you gave me that heart attack, right?' Tori says, grabbing my hand and dragging me to our first hour class.

The rest of the morning flew by faster than I would've liked. It's our lunch break and Tori's waiting with Beck for me to get out of class. 'Tori, do you mind going on ahead? I have to talk to Beck really fast.'

'Sure, I'll see you guys later.' She smiles at us and heads to lunch.

'Okay, Jade. What did you wanna talk about?' Beck asks.

I grab his wrist and pull him into the janitor's closet, closing the door behind me. 'I'm in love with Tori.'

Beck chuckles a little, clearly caught off guard. 'I'm sorry. What?'

'I said I'm in love with Tori.' I repeat and his confused look morphs into a smirk. 'Which I'm guessing you already knew. How long have you known.'

'Around the time you got back from Hawaii. I saw something change about the way you acted around her, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then something clicked and I knew you liked her. Somewhere down the road, your feelings developed into more and I knew it was just a matter of time before you came to talk to me about it.' He explains.

I scoff. 'How did you know I'd come to talk to you specifically?'

'Because I'm your other best friend and you trust me more than anyone else besides Tori.'

Smiling, I hit his arm playfully. 'Cocky, much?'

He smiles at me. 'So when are you gonna ask her out?'

I sigh and look him int he eyes. 'I'm stuck. I don't know what I'm gonna do next.'

'Oh, I don't know. Ask her out, maybe?'

'Seriously. You know I'm scared of losing people...it's hard enough letting people into my life...I don't want to lose her.'

When I look up at him, I see his eyes full of love and reassurance. 'You won't lose her. I see you two and you already act like a couple. She hasn't been with anyone in months. Go for it, Jade.'

'I'd probably screw it all up. I don't know where to start.'

'Today's Monday, so take a couple of days to work out how you're gonna ask her out. Then work on the actual date so you're prepared when she says yes.' Beck tells me, then turns to leave. Before he opens the door, he turns his head to say one more thing. 'Have you ever thought that she might like you back? We DO go to a performing arts high school. She could be hiding it for the same reason you are.'

I ponder his words for the rest of the day and most of the next. What if she does like me back? Would she be upset if I ask her out? Or would she be happy? It's tearing me up inside, I have to know.

When school lets out, I say a quick goodbye to Beck and hand him a folded piece of paper before Tori and I walk to my car. There's only one word on the paper: Wednesday. And I know exactly how I'm gonna ask.

**There it is. Jade trusts Beck enough to tell him she loves their best friend. I've always liked Beck, but not as Jade's boyfriend. They go really great together, yeah, but not romantically. That's just my opinion though. Au revoir my little sugar cubes!**


	7. Give Me A Chance

**Hey Hey, guys! So, here's the next installment of Crushed. FINALLY! Sorry for the wait, I had to think about how I wanted Jade to ask Tori out and there were so many ways but after I talked to my Art and Calligraphy teacher, this one won out.**

All night, I stayed up working out how to pull off my plan. I couldn't fall asleep until I worked out an outline to how I'm gonna ask Tori out on Wednesday. First, I'm gonna-you know what? I'll keep it a surprise.

It's Tuesday now and I'm standing at my locker, checking the list of stuff I need to make sure I didn't forget anything.

'Hey, you.' A female voice says behind me, making me shut my notebook and spin around.

'Hey, Tori!' I put my notebook in my backpack and close my locker.

'What were you writing?'

'Nothing, just a list of things I need to get after school.'

'Alright.' Tori smiles and I sigh a little in relief when she doesn't ask anything else.

After school, Trina takes Tori home and I head off on my little scavenger hunt for supplies. I look down at my notebook with the list. _Okay, first on the list: Black Sharpies. Second: White Cardboard. Third: Glue. Fourth: Small Round Magnets._ After almost an hour of getting everything, I head home and begin my project. Damn...I must really love this girl. It takes me hours...**HOURS **of non-stop focus to do what I have planned and by the time I get to sleep, it's well past midnight.

I wake up at the usual time and throw on an outfit similar to Monday's, only without the flannel and with an All Time Low t-shirt with electric blue extensions in my hair. I put my little project in my backpack and run out the door, eager to get to school. When I get there, I'm anxious for lunch. I know that Tori only visits her locker three times during the school day: once before school starts, once before going to lunch, and once after school lets out. So I'll sneak into her locker after lunch and put her surprise in it, then wait for her to see it after school.

The day goes on and it's finally lunch. Tori's finishing with her locker when I walk up to her. 'Ready?' She asks.

'Yeah, just gotta stop at my locker. Meet you out there?'

'Yeah, I'll save you a seat.' She smiles at me and walks off.

I wait for her to disappear and then open her locker (Yes, we know each other's locker combinations). Arranging everything as I see fit, I look it over one last time before closing her locker and heading out to join the others.

Taking my seat beside Tori, I open my burrito and start eating. 'That took a while. I thought you just had to stop at your locker.' Tori whispers so only I hear her.

'I had one other thing I had to do.' I whisper back, taking a bite of my burrito.

'Oh? What else did you have to do?'

'You'll see.' I smirk at her and leave it at that.

After lunch, we go to our classes and I have to say, it's all boring as hell. Nothing happened. Nothing. Nada. Zip...You get the picture.

After school, I go to my locker and am very thankful that she hasn't gotten out of class yet. I wait for a bit and she makes her way to her locker five minutes later. When she opens it, the expression on her face is so priceless, I have to take a picture.

**(A/N: Before you read past this point, look up Zentangle Art if you don't know what it is already.)**

So, what I did was, I cute the white cardboard into letters to spell out **WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?** in big letters. Then, I drew zentangles on each letter, careful not to use the same design twice. Under the big letters, I taped a letter written in flawless calligraphy that read:

_Tori,_

_ You're the best thing to happen to me in I don't know how long. I seriously can't imagine my life without you. You make me smile when I hate the world. I'm at my best when I'm with you. You're my other half. So...will you give me a chance?_

_ ~Jade_

I see that she's finished reading the letter so I walk up to her. 'So how about it, Vega?' I haven't called her Vega since the day we met.

She turns around, kind of surprised but she quickly gives me a smirk. 'You went through all this trouble, it's the least I can do.'

I scoff. 'Yeah, like you don't actually want to go out with me. Friday sound good?'

She nods and kisses my cheek. 'Can you take me home? Trina's chasing Beck and she told me to ask you.'

'Yeah, of course.' I tell her.

We go to my car and talk about random things on the way to her house. She gives me another kiss on the cheek once we get there before getting out and going inside. I spend the rest of the ride home thinking of what to do for our Friday date, but I keep drawing blanks. I sigh and know what I have to do now. I have to ask Trina for help. Great.

**Jade asking Trina for help? Never thought I'd see the day haha. So what did you guys think of how Jade asked Tori out? I'm a sucker for romance, so...this happened haha.**

**So, question time. How would you wanna be asked out if you had a say in it? Or how would you ask someone out if you had the chance? I'd probably wanna be asked out creatively like Jade asked Tori out. Romantic gestures go a long way with me. So, until next time sweethearts!**


	8. Asking For Help Pt 1

**Hey again everyone! Excited for another chapter of Crushed? I know I am! The date chapter's gonna be my favorite to write, I already know it haha.**

**ScottyBgood: Not all romantic gestures involve alot of work, I just felt like doing a grand gesture because I felt like that's something Jade would do if she really loved someone. Not all of us bitchy girls have no heart, you know haha.**

**Dongu: Haha I actually thought about having Tori say no to Jade because she didn't wanna mess up the friendship if things ended badly. But this story's for smardiculous, so I have to follow the outline I was given. *Clears my throat then blushes* Also, I'm a sucker for a happily ever after. Besides, who could say no to that set up? The zentangles alone would've sold me, those things are a pain in the royal a-butt to do.**

**ANYWAYS, on with the fic!**

I lay despondently on my bed, pondering the best way to ask Trina for help without her teasing me so much. Trina's always been one of the only ones who can tease me without meeting the sharp ends of my scissors. Since Tori and I have been best friends, I've seen a whole other side to Trina. Because their parents are almost never home, Trina's had to take care of Tori pretty much by herself. From the day Tori and Trina could fend for themselves, that's exactly what their parents left them to do. Well, pretty much. They still send money and stuff but they're almost always never actually there for their two daughters. Kinda like my dad.

When she found out I was gay, she teased me because of it. Not the hurtful kind, but the playful, sisterly kind. *Sigh* There's no getting out of her teasing, is there? Well, time to get it over with.

_'Jade? Did you mean to call Tori?'_

'No, Trina, I actually called to talk to you.'

_'Really? Not to be rude, but why?'_

'I need your help.'

I hear her scoff. _'Since when do you, the almighty Jade West, ever need help?'_

'Ever since I'm taking your baby sister out on Friday and I don't know what to do.' The other end gets quiet. 'Trina?'

_'I'm still here.'_

'Please, Trina. I really like Tori and I-'

_'I'm just surprised it took you this long to ask.'_

I hear her giggle a little bit, making me smile. 'So, will you help me?'

_'Sure.' _I hear her tell Tori she's going out. _'Meet me at the coffee shop across from Hollywood Arts.'_

She hangs up and I sigh, doing a backwards somersault off my bed. I get my coat on, grab my keys and my phone, then head out. On the drive there, I have time to think. Tori likes creative things. She likes all kinds of music. She's not picky about most things. She likes mysteries so she can try to solve them herself. She hates when someone tells her before she's solved it though. She hates when someone insults her loved ones. She hates not having her beanie on. I know all of this stuff about Tori, but I can't think of something to do for a date.

When I get to the coffee shop, Trina's already inside waiting for me.

'Took you long enough.' Trina teases, pushing a coffee to me. 'Black with two sugars, right?'

'Spot on, as always Treen.' I gratefully take a drink. 'So, can you help me?'

Trina smiles at me then takes a bite of her scone. 'Before I do, I wanna ask you something.'

'What's up?'

'What took you so long?'

It's a serious question, but it makes me laugh. 'I don't handle rejection very well. Don't really handle loss very well either. I was scared both would happen if I told Tori how I felt.'

'You have nothing to worry about. Tori loves you to pieces, you couldn't lose her if you tried.' Trina says reassuringly before her phone goes off, playing a Demi Lovato song.

'Who's that?'

'Just Tori checking in. She's with Andre working on a new song.'

'Was that Demi Lovato?' I question, the beginnings of an idea forming in my mind.

'Yeah, she's Tori's favorite singer. She practically idolizes her, you know that. Why do you ask?' Trina says, looking at me with a confused face.

I smirk and tell her my idea that fully formed the second she confirmed it was Demi Lovato. She smiles and we begin planning. Tori's gonna love this.

***Gasp* I wonder what the plan is. Seriously though, I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I just know it has something to do with a Demi Lovato song. Also, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm gonna be working on a crossover between Victorious and Wizards of Waverly Place sometime in the near future. So, if you lovelies would like to check it out, I'll let you know when the first chapter is up. It will be Jori, that's for sure. Hope you guys liked this chapter, but it's kinda hard to know if more than a few people are reading when I don't get any feedback. It's not mandatory, it's just nice to read your reviews, I read every single one and try to respond to as many as I can. Anyways, see you in the next one guys!**


	9. Asking For Help Pt 2

**Well well well. Look who's on the ball and updated super fast! I'm kinda proud of myself, I wrote this chapter with minimal distraction today haha.**

**Dongu: Yes, Trina and Jade are super huge softies! When they wanna be, anyway.**

**Joshua: That's a good song, but I was thinking more along the lines of Unbroken.**

**LenyRehim: ****Muchas gracias. Realmente me gustaría escuchar su idea de lo que Jade ha planeado para Tori y me encantaría que seas un lector fiel . Tu opinión realmente me sorprendió y me trató de leerlo lo mejor que pude sin usar Google Translate. Me dio la esencia de la misma , pero yo no podía entender todo esto , por lo que Google Traductor ayudó en la redacción de este**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

Planning with Trina took a pretty long time. We would get off topic, but the important thing is that we finished with the plan.

'She's gonna love the surprise, Jade! I think she might even pass out.' Trina says, hugging me outside the coffee shop by our cars.

'Yeah, well, it won't be easy. I'll have to swallow my pride and...' I trail off, hoping she gets it.

'...and ask your dad for help.' Trina finishes and I nod. 'If you want, I can be there for moral support while you call him.'

'That's really sweet of you, Treen...but I'll be fine.' I say a little hesitantly.

'If you need me, don't hesitate to call. I'm here for you, Jade.' Trina says with a smile, hugging me again.

'Thanks, Trina. That means a lot.' I say as she gets in her car and drives away.

I sigh and get in my own car, driving home so I can call my dad. I've never had the most stable relationship with daddy dearest, but he's been trying recently. Like, actually trying. When I told him I was gay, I expected it to end with us screaming at each other over the phone...but instead...

_~Flashback~_

_'Dad, I need to tell you something.'_

_**'Whatever it is, it must be important. You usually want nothing to do with me.'**__ I hear him chuckle sadly at the end._

_'And who's fault is that?' I snap._

_I hear him sigh and can already picture him running a hand through his hair. __**'I know I haven't been the best father to you-'**_

_'Yeah, no shit...' I mumble._

**_'-but I'd like to start trying. I used to think you'd be fine with just your mother; that you wouldn't need me in your life. The thing is, I need you. You're my only child, my pride and joy. When you were born, it was one of the happiest days of my life. Your grandpa told me that children are supposed to be molded into what their parents want them to be; that children are supposed to live up to their parents' expectations. Thinking back on it, I don't know why I ever listened to your grandpa. He always had such a harsh way of raising kids. The point I'm trying to make here, Jadelyn, is that...I want to be in your life. I want to love you and support you, no matter what you end up doing.'_**

_I let all of that sink in, trying to detect any signs of a lie. But the only thing I sense is sincerity in what my father was telling me._

**_'Now, what did you have to tell me, Jadelyn?'_**

_'Just call me Jade, dad. And...I'm gay.' I say the last part cautiously._

_**'That's great, Jadely-I mean, Jade.'**_

_To say I was shocked he took it so well would be an understatement. I let out a nervous laugh. 'Are you serious?'_

**_'Of course, Jade. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters.'_**

_~End Flashback~_

I've never really believed him when he said he supported me in anything I chose to do. I've also been avoiding calling him whenever I can. It's unsettling hearing this new side of him.

I get home and go to my room after a quick greeting to my mom. When I close my door, I pull out my phone and call my dad.

'Dad? I need a favor.'

**What do you think Jade's asking her dad? And do you think her dad's being sincere when he said he'd support her no matter what? People can fake sincerity, as horrible as that is. Anyways, not that this is of any importance, but I watched Ellen Page come out on YouTube and everything she said during her little speech struck a cord for me. If you haven't watched it, then I'd recommend you do so and really think on the words. BUT enough rambling. See you guys in the next chapter. Au revoir!**


	10. Jade, You Didn't!

**Hey hey everyone! So, in the last chapter, I asked if you guys thought Jade's father was really being supportive or if he was just making empty promises. Joshua made a good point; he said that it would be really great if at least one of Jade's parents was supportive. In this story, she lives with her mom and her dad's trying to be a better dad than he's been to her in the past. In the next chapter, you'll find out what favor Jade asked of her dad. Now, ONWARD! TO THE STORY!**

**TORI POV**

'Jade, where are you taking me? And when can I take this blindfold off?' I ask Jade, stumbling around blindly while she guides me to an unknown place.

'Patience is a virtue, you know. Don't worry, you'll love it.' Jade says from my right.

It's Friday and I'm on my date with Jade. I was so nervous for today. When Jade came out late for lunch, I knew something was up. I thought about it all day until I opened my locker and saw what Jade planted in there. Zentangles aren't easy to do so perfectly and it's a time consuming activity. Same with calligraphy. Jade's definitely a woman of many talents. The flawless flow of the letters was really beautiful. Sorry, getting off topic. When I read what she put in the letter, I thought I was gonna pass out. I've liked Jade as more than my best friend since the middle of last year. It was killing me to keep a secret this big, so I told Andre. He told me to tell her how I felt, but I was scared it would make everything awkward. So, I kept my feelings hidden. That is, until I opened my locker on Wednesday.

I spent Wednesday night and all of Thursday wondering what Jade had planned for today. Then this morning, Trina woke me up at 7 to go shopping. School got cancelled today; something about one of Sikowitz's visions? I really don't know.

Anyways, at around one thirty or so, Trina got a call and then she practically dumped me at Jade's house. When we got there, Jade was leaning on the hood of her car like she was waiting for me. Trina drove off and Jade opened the door for me. When I got in, she closed my door and then she slid across the hood to the other side. Then about 5 minutes into the drive, she handed me a blindfold and told me to put it on.

That's what leads us to now. With Jade guiding me to who knows where and me being blindfolded. We just got out of the car and Jade started leading me.

'Seriously, Jade. Are we almost there?' I ask, getting impatient.

'Trust me. Once we get there, this'll be worth it.' That's all she says as she opens a door and leads me through.

'Hey, can you set up a chair for her, please? She's gonna need it.' I hear Jade ask someone.

When I hear the chair legs touch the floor, Jade leads me to it and sits me down.

'Can I take this thing off my face now?' I whine.

Jade goes around and undoes the knot, letting the blindfold drop. What I see makes my heart stop.

'Oh my God...Jade...YOU DIDN'T!'

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. I wanted to write a short something from Tori's POV and I thought this chapter was perfect for that. I want you guys to be just as surprised as Tori when I reveal the surprise. Last chance to guess what the surprise is because it's gonna be revealed in the next chapter! Remember, Reviews aren't mandatory, but they're my motivation and I really love hearing what you guys think. If this story's finished and you're barely reading it, review anyway. I don't care when you review, I love hearing what you guys think. Unless it's mean, then keep that ish to yourself. Okay, that's all for now. Adios mi pastelitos!**


	11. Surprise!

**Okay, I just couldn't wait. I was gonna publish this chapter tomorrow, but I noticed my phone got a notification and it was your reviews. I thought 'Hey, I'll just read the reviews now and then publish the story tomorrow.' Did that work? No. I tried to go to sleep but my brain wasn't having it. So here I am, at 10:30 pm in the kitchen, my parents and niece asleep with the door open, typing this story. The things I do for you guys.**

**Kayla: Yes, I am part of the LGBT community. But as I told Lizzy on Facebook, I don't know my label yet and I honestly don't care to give myself one. I like girls better than guys, so what? Anyways, I'm sorry about your girlfriend. I know how that feels, I had that happen to me my sophomore year. I'll definitely take you up on that offer, let me know if you have any ideas and it means a lot that you reviewed at all.**

**Invader Johnny: Why thank you, how very kind of you to say that! Here's your clarification.**

**ScottyBgood: I'm not really one to hold back and I don't think Jade is either. So here you go, something that I could possibly make Jade top later on.**

**Dongu: O.O I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET YOU! I bought you a veggie burger, so we're even! And haha, I'll have them kiss, just not yet. I'm trying to post-pone that scene and make you guys suffer cause I'm evil like that *Evil laughter***

**LenyRehim: And bingo was his name-o! Spot on, that's EXACTLY what Jade asked her dad. Well, not exactly, but almost exactly. And it's fine if your English isn't all that great, that's what Google Translate, my Spanish night classes, and my Hispanic ethnicity is for haha. I understand it pretty great, I just second guess myself so I need to translate it. If you'd rather me answer you in Spanish, that's perfectly fine, I'll do that if you want me to.**

I honestly didn't think Tori would faint. That is, until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and all of the color drained from her face.

'Crap. Now I owe her sister twenty bucks. Sorry, Demi, I didn't know she'd actually pass out.' I tell the pop star, smiling a little.

She chuckles and glances towards the unconscious girl sitting on the chair. 'It's fine, Jade. I'm used to this kind of reaction from my fans.'

Demi and I talk for a few more minutes before Tori decides to wake up.

'You okay there, Tori?' I ask, smirking at the girl I love.

'Yeah, I just had the craziest dream. You had me blindfolded and when you took it off, Demi Lovato was standing in front of me.' She says.

'Wow, that DOES sound crazy.' Demi says, walking to stand by me with a smile on her face.

Tori just looks at her, awestruck. 'Jade?'

'Yeah, Dem?'

'Is she gonna be okay?'

I laugh. 'Yeah, she'll be fine. Watch.' I whistle loudly like I did on Monday.

That snaps Tori out of her shock and she smacks my arm. 'Jade!'

'Tori!' I mock.

'You're enjoying this a little too much, Jade.' Demi speaks up.

'Yeah, you're probably right. But see? Told you she'd be fine.' I smirk when I see Tori giving me a glare.

'There's one thing I wanna ask you, Jade.' Tori says.

'Go ahead.'

'How do you know Demi Lovato?'

Both Demi and I smile, my eyes twinkling a bit. 'You know my dad's a lawyer, right?' She nods. 'Demi wanted out of a movie contract, so she got my dad to get her out of it. She wanted to star in Princess Protection Program with Selena instead. Speaking of the devil, how and where is Selena? I thought she was supposed to come with you.' I direct the last part to Demi.

'She was supposed to, but she had to finish recording "The Heart Wants What It Wants". She should be here tomorrow, though.' Demi smiles at Tori. 'But where are my manners? It's nice to meet you, Tori. Jade's talked so much about you, I feel like I already know you.'

I blush and turn away. 'Shut up...'

Tori chuckles. 'Nice to meet you too, Demi. I'm a huge fan. Yours and Selena's.'

'I can tell. Anyways, Jade called me up and asked if me and Selena wanted to hang out with her and her girlfriend for the weekend. Naturally, we said yes. We haven't seen Jade in 2 years, we've just been so busy.' Demi explains, answering Tori's next question.

'Your girlfriend?' Tori asks.

'Out of everything she just said, THAT'S what you catch?' I chuckle. 'I was gonna do this later, but I guess now's good. Victoria Vega, will you be my girlfriend?'

'Sure, why not.' She says casually, but I can see the smile she's suppressing.

'You get that, Sel?' Demi asks into her phone. While she was explaining how she was here, she called Selena. Sneaky, I'll give her that.

_'Awwwww, our little Jadey's growing up!'_ Selena gushes over the phone.

I blush at the nickname and Demi laughs. 'See you tomorrow, Sel.'

_'Bye Dem! Bye Jadey! Can't wait to finally meet you tomorrow, Tori!'_

I forgot how much those two love to tease me. I swear, they're like the sisters I never had. 'You two are never gonna stop teasing me, are you?'

'Don't count on it, kid.'

**Demi and Selena as Jade's sisterly besties. I can see that happening haha. I know this is a GIANT hit to left field, but I just started writing and this is where it took me. I wasn't expecting to put Selena into this story and the original idea was just for Demi to sing Unbroken. Things spiraled out of control, but I think this was a nice direction. What do you guys think? If you want, I could rewrite this chapter and NOT have Selena and Demi play such a big part. Hasta Luego, mi pastelitos! (See ya later, my cupcakes!)**


	12. I Was Crushed

**FINALLY! I finished this chapter on the 26th, but I had loads and loads of homework that I wouldn't finish until it was time for me to go to bed and the computers at school I've been using to get ahead in my Achieve 300 for English. THEN it started snowing like crazy on Friday and it caused a blackout, so my internet's been down all weekend. It would blink and stay on for a little while, but then it would go out again and UGH it just drove me crazy. Anways, hope you enjoy!**

'Jade's told us so much about you, Tori. I'm surprised she took this long to ask you out.' Selena says, giving Tori a hug.

We're at Tori's house, hanging out. It was me, Tori, Trina, and Demi until we heard a knock on the door and I opened it to find Selena on the other side. She let out a high pitched "JADEY!" and smothered me with a huge hug and kisses on my face. Selena's always been the most affectionate of us three. Especially towards me, considering I'm the youngest. I've always been the baby, what with Selena smothering me with affection and Demi calling me "kid" and talking to me with a baby voice sometimes.

Anyway, Selena finished with me and went to hug Tori.

'Really? Why do you say that?' Trina asks, her and Tori sporting the same surprised face.

'Since those two met, Jade's talked about her. Like nonstop. We knew she was totally crushed. But pretty soon, we saw the change. Our little Jadey fell in love.' Selena says, gushing out the last part while jumping on my back.

'You guys noticed and didn't say anything? You guys always tease me about my crushes.' I say, dropping Selena off on Demi's lap.

Demi shifts and Selena sighs. 'We saw something different about this particular crush. The way your face would light up-still lights up-when you talk about her. Anytime someone mentions her, you're instantly interested. You've had it bad for a while.'

Tori comes up and stands in front of me. 'Really?' I don't miss the happy undertone in her voice.

I nod and Trina ushers Demi and Selena into the kitchen, giving me and Tori a sliver of privacy.

'I'm surprised I didn't notice if you were being THAT obvious.' Tori says, making me roll my eyes.

'Looks like you're more oblivious than I thought.' I counter, causing her to glare at me.

Then, out of nowhere, she starts laughing. I don't know what I did. Is there something on my face?

'Okay, you're scaring me. Why're you laughing?' I ask, smiling. Damn, her happiness is contagious.

'I was thinking of Valentines Day our sophomore year.'

'The one we spent watching Awkward because neither of us had Valentines?' I ask, surprised THAT'S what she was thinking.

She puts on a faux-hurt expression. 'We had Valentines! You were mine and I was yours. But yes, that one.'

'Why were you thinking about that?'

'Because we spent nearly all day together that day. You weren't dating that girl anymore and I was dateless. Even though we were just friends, it meant the world to me that you were my Valentine.'

The sincerity in her voice surprises me. It must show because Tori blushes shyly, something she rarely does. I don't know what to say, so I let my actions speak for me in a kiss that I'm hoping conveys all of my pent up feelings for her. All of my love, happiness, hope, everything. What I get in response is more than I could ever hope for. She feels the same way.

Demi clearing her throat brings us back to reality. 'Would you two like some privacy?'

Tori and I smile, the former laughing to cover up her embarrassment. 'It's fine. We'll have time later.' I wink afterwards, making Tori blush again.

Selena lets out multiple squeals and repeats "You two are so adorable!" over and over again. She hops on my back and hugs me.

'I've been wondering...why's Selena always jumping on Jade's back?' Trina asks, finally speaking.

'It just kinda happened. Even we don't know how.' Demi says, looking confused.

'It's fun, so I do it. Case closed.' Selena says, snuggling into my neck.

'Watch it, Sel. Tori gets jealous really easily.' I say loud enough for Tori to hear.

She fixes a glare at me, but when I smirk back, she chuckles. 'Yeah, I do get jealous easily.'

The rest of the day we just hang out. Tori brings out a small boombox and we do a little karaoke. We order take out and just overall have fun.

After the sun goes down, Selena and Trina asleep on the couches, Demi and I agree it's time to go. Demi picks Selena up bridal style and takes her out to my car.

'Today was fun. We should do it again sometime. I say, smiling.

'Maybe after you and I have some time alone. If you weren't Demi and Selena's ride, I'd suggest you just spend the night here.' Tori says, walking me to the door.

'There'll be plenty of sleep overs later, don't worry.' I say, turning at the threshold.

She smiles and kisses me quickly. 'I'll hold you to that.'

I kiss her one more time and get in my car. 'I'm happy for you two. I know Selena is too. But seriously, why'd it take so long?'

'I was afraid of losing her. Either way, I was crushed.'

**I didn't know how else to end it, so I hope this is a good place. I wanted to thank everyone who stayed with me for as long as you guys did. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and especially the reviews. I love reading what you guys think and in a way it helps me figure out what happens next. I'm writing a crossover Jori fic next, so if you want to, check it out. The first chapter should be up. Hope to see you all there. Hasta la vista mi pastelitos!**


End file.
